Let's Celebrate
by ShippingHearts
Summary: AJ Lee and Renee Young celebrate AJ's successful title defense after the TLC PPV. ONE-SHOT FEM/SLASH!


Renee Young stood there waiting for the next person to interview for the TLC PPV. She was extremely nervous about interviewing this person. For some reason...everytime Renee interviewed the Divas Champion AJ Lee, she got very nervous. She always felt _something _when AJ Lee was close to her. Renee wasn't sure if it was awkwardness or something more than that. She couldn't explain it really. AJ always seemed to look deep in Renee's eyes whenever they talked and it caused butterflies in Renee's stomach. She had a feeling she knew what it was but wasn't too sure. All she knew, was that AJ Lee made her nervous...in a good way.

Renee was pulled out of her thoughts when the camera man notified her that AJ and Tamina would get there shortly. As the seconds went by, Renee was getting more and more anxious. Even though she was nervous, she couldn't wait to see AJ, really. AJ was always in a good mood, behind the camera at least. Renee admired AJ's heel character on TV. She played it out extremely well and Renee enjoyed her being a bad girl. Renee felt a tingle when she began to wonder how AJ was in bed. She wasn't even sure if AJ was lesbian or bi but Renee was definitely attracted to her...now she knew that's what it was. All the bundle of nerves...it was because she was attracted to AJ Lee.

Renee pulled her phone out to sent a quick tweet over twitter. Once she was finished, she put her phone away and looked up. There she was, in her pink 'Love Bites' short and her short shorts; with the Divas belt on her shoulder. Renee swallowed hard when AJ approached her. She didn't even notice Tamina behind her. In that moment, it was as if it was only her and AJ in that building.

"Hey Renee." AJ said with a weak smile. Her knees went weak when she saw Renee smile back at her. God how she loved Renee's smile. It was the best smile she had ever seen on a female. AJ was attracted to Renee and she wasn't ashamed to admit it to herself. If AJ knew whether Renee was at least interested in women, she would have told her how she felt a long time ago. The lack of knowledge held AJ back from doing just that. It was hard to see Renee everyday and not be able to tell her how she felt.

"Hi...AJ." Renee greeted back. The producer immediately signaled for the interview to start. As the interview went along, AJ did something that sent a shiver through Renee's body. AJ stepped forward and got dangerously close to Renee. She was just portraying her character but Renee had a feeling she was doing it for other reasons too. She tried to hide the fact that she nervous and tried to stay calm. As AJ looked into her eyes and talked slowly, Renee wanted nothing more but to yank AJ close her body and attack her lips with her own. She swallowed hard again and looked away like she usually would with other interviews.

Once the interview was over, both AJ and Renee sighed in relief and their nerves were calmer.

"Good luck in your match." Renee blurted out. Even she was surprised she was able to say that.

"Thanks." AJ smiled and brushed her hand down Renee's arm. The touch sent shivers down Renee's back and her body felt weak. "Maybe after I win we can celebrate." AJ said. She felt her heart pumping fast and she was sure it was going to explode at any moment. She was hoping Renee caught on what she was saying; but most importantly, she was hoping that Renee would say yes.

Renee noticed the plead in AJ's voice. She wasn't dumb. She knew what AJ mean which pretty much confirmed for her that AJ was indeed attracted to women. She was happy about that. "Yeah...definitely. Your room or mine?" she asked with a some seduction in her voice.

AJ smiled at her and reached for the back pocket of her shorts to retrieve an extra room key. She handed it to Renee and made sure their fingers brushed against each other. "Mine. I'll be waiting." she winked at her and walked away to enter the gorilla.

* * *

As Renee got all her things ready to leave, she watched AJ's match vs Natalya. She was a fan of Natalya but she of course couldn't go against the geek goddess, AJ Lee. Renee thought AJ should be champion for a long time. After some intense close lines and kicks by Natalya, AJ finally got the upper hand. Before Renee knew it, she looked up at the screen and AJ's hand was raised. The pin was so fast that Renee missed it just by glancing away for a second. She was still happy either way though. Before AJ could get to the locker room, Renee left and drove off to the hotel. She arrived and retrieved all her bags before heading inside and entering the elevator.

Even though she knew AJ was getting there after her, she still felt nervous about entering AJ's hotel room. She was nervous but also excited. She finally arrived at the room and slid the key card to get inside. She went in and settle her things next to the bed. She looked around and saw a couple of AJ's bags scattered on the floor. Renee took a deep breath before sitting down on the bed. Her body temperature was heating up so she took her sweater off.

20 minutes had passed and Renee finally heard the door of the room open up. She straightened up and immediately met eyes with AJ. Renee smiled at her and AJ returned it. She walked across the room to settle her bags down on the floor.

"So...you feel it too right?" AJ finally spoke up.

"Feel what?" Renee asked and stood up from the bed. She knew what AJ was talking about but she wanted to hear her say it.

AJ chuckled and walked over to her. She grabbed Renee by her hips and pulled her closer. Renee was slightly taller than her but AJ had no trouble leaning forward and pressing her lips on hers. Renee tangled her fingers in AJ's long black hair and kissed her back. They both moaned in unison when AJ poked her tongue out and Renee immediately opened up for her. AJ entered her tongue in Renee's mouth and instantly entwined with Renee's. They both touched each other much as they could and they were both turned on to the extreme already.

AJ pulled back slightly for some air. "Sexual tension." she finally answered breathing heavy.

Renee bit her bottom lip and nodded. Their clashed together again. They literally tore each others cloths off and by the time they reached the bed, they were already naked. Renee got comfortable as AJ startled to crawl on top of her and straddled her lap. Their lips connected once again and AJ started to grind against Renee's hips. AJ reached down and began to rub Renee's clit with her finger. Renee moaned into AJ's mouth and broke the kiss to arch her head back in pleasure. AJ trailed kissed down Renee's neck while still rubbing her clit. She continued her way down her body, hearing Renee moan. Going a little lower, AJ finally reached her destination. She began to lick on Renee's pussy and that sent her crazy.

"Oh god...AJ?" Renee moaned and tangled her fingers in AJ's soft hair that she loved so much. AJ continued to lick and eat her out. She then stopped rubbing her pussy and without warning, slid a finger inside Renee's pussy. She thrusted her finger in and out while she licked her pussy folds. Renee was quickly losing it and her moans got louder. She sat up and brought one of her hands back for support on the bed. She arched her head back and gasped when AJ added another finger.

"You like that don't you? You like me finger fucking you? Mmm?" AJ talked dirty to Renee who could only nod in response. When AJ moaned, Renee felt the vibration on her pussy and that sent her over the edge. "Oh! I'm cumming! Mmm! Oh god!" Renee shook her head when AJ's fingers thrusted faster and her orgasm rushed through her body. AJ smiled at the fact that she could get Renee to cum that deeply.

Renee collapsed on the bed as her orgasm began to fade away. AJ slid her fingers out of Renee's pussy and began to lick the sweet juice of Renee's pussy. "Mmm, Sweet." AJ said and smiled. Renee peeked down at her and gave a weak smile. Her knees were weak at the moment and the orgasm wore her out slightly.

"Hey! Don't fall asleep. You have to return the favor." AJ pouted.

Renee giggled and sat up again. She leaned in and kissed AJ passionately. She pulled away and then pushed AJ to lay on her back on the bed. Renee hovered over her and kissed all over AJ's face. Her forehead, nose, cheeks, and then finally her lips. She took one of AJ's breast in her hand and gave it a squeeze while she licked and bit on her neck.

"Oh fuck Renee! Pinch my nipples." AJ requested. Renee obeyed and took one of AJ's nipples in between her thumb and index finger. AJ moaned loud when Renee pinched it lightly. She brought her hands behind Renee and got a hold her ass, slapping and then squeezing it. Renee gasped at AJ's roughness but loved it. She giggled and then lowered herself down AJ's petite body, leaving trails of kisses everywhere.

She continued until she finally reached AJ's already wet pussy. Renee licked her lips and then brushed her tongue up the sweet wet folds.

"Mmm!" AJ moaned and got a tight grip on the bed sheets as Renee began to lick her pussy like a savage animal. AJ squirmed at Renee's rough ways. "You're...good...at this." AJ gasped and parted her mouth.

Renee looked up at her and smiled. She pulled her lips away from AJ's pussy momentarily. "You're pussy is so good." She whispered and went back to sucking and licking on the wet folds. She licked up AJ's juices and savoured them by licking her lips. She brought one of index fingers and entered it slowly deep inside AJ's hot core.

"Oh fuck!" AJ moaned out loud, not caring if the people in the room next to them could hear. The feeling was too good and she wished it would last forever. Renee thrusted her finger in and out of her tight pussy. She added another finger to stretch her out and began to lick her clit.

AJ sat up when she felt her orgasm approaching. She grabbed a hand full of Renee's blonde locks as she moaned and panted while the orgasm hit her body like a truck. She closed her eyes because the orgasm was so strong, she was getting dizzy. As the peak of the orgasm faded away, she laid back down on the bed with her hair on her face. Renee took her fingers out and sucked the clean. She crawled up AJ's body and gave her a passionate kiss. After Renee pulled away, AJ kept her eyes closed. The orgasm had worn her out just like it did to Renee.

"You really know how to celebrate." AJ said softly, with her eyes still closed. Renee laughed and laid on the bed next to her.

"I could say the same about you." She kissed AJ's semi sweaty neck. AJ snuggled up to Renee and she immediately wrapped her arms around her frame. The orgasms really tired them out and they both would fall asleep quickly.

_''We have to celebrate more often.'' _Was the last thought they both had before falling asleep.

**REVIEW.**


End file.
